Dantooine
|sistema=Sistema Dantooine''Estrellas Perdidas'' manga |soles= |orbita= |lunas= |coord=L-4''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' Caja de Inicio |xyz= |rutas=Flecha de Myto |distancia= |dia= |año= |clase= |diametro= |atmosfera=RespirableEstrellas Perdidas |clima= |gravedad= |terreno=Bosques exuberantes y paisajes verdes |agua= |interes=*Base Dantooine[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *Templo JediGadgets and Gear |flora= |fauna= |especies= |otrasespecies=Humanos |idioma= |gobierno= |poblacion= |gentilicio=Dantooiniano''Consecuencias: Deuda de Vida'' |ciudades=Ciudad Dantoo |imports= |exports= |afiliacion=*Orden Jedi *República Galáctica *Alianza para Restaurar la República }} '''Dantooine' fue un planeta en los Territorios del Borde Exterior de la República Galáctica y más tarde del Imperio Galáctico. Historia Un crucial encuentro de la República Galáctica durante las Guerras Clon, el Maestro Jedi Mace Windu lideró una batalla en Dantooine; sin embargo, muchos de sus soldados resultaron heridos. Las fuerzas de Windu enviaron una señal de auxilio y esperaban la entrega de suministros médicos de las Padawans Ahsoka Tano y Barriss Offee. Durante la rebelión inicial contra el Imperio Galáctico, Dantooine fue la sede regional y sector de operaciones de la Alianza para Restaurar la República. Se incluyó en un mapa de la galaxia que enumeraba mundos seguros, centros de cazas estelares de nivel cinco o superior, sedes regionales y sectores de operaciones, así como escondites en el espacio profundo. El mapa se incorporó luego en Los Archivos Rebeldes.Star Wars: Los Archivos Rebeldes En el 2 ABY, durante la rebelión inicial, la exsenadora Imperial y líder rebelde Mon Mothma hizo arreglos para que la flota rebelde se reuniera por encima de Dantooine. Ella quería unificar las diferentes células y facciones rebeldes en una Alianza Rebelde. Con la ayuda de la Líder Fénix Hera Syndulla y los Espectros, Mothma logró viajar a través del peligroso paso Archeon a Dantooine. Sobre Dantooine, Mothma pronunció un discurso apasionado por la HoloNet instando a la galaxia a levantarse en rebelión contra el Imperio. Poco después, la flota rebelde convergió por encima de Dantooine. left|thumb|250px|La Alianza Rebelde estableció su primera base en Dantooine. Poco antes de la Guerra Civil Galáctica, la Rebelión utilizó brevemente el planeta como la ubicación de una base. Para el momento de la Batalla de Scarif, esa base había sido abandonada, y los rebeldes habían establecido su cuartel general en la jungla de la luna Yavin 4, un lugar que ya estaba en uso por la célula rebelde de Jan Dodonna.Star Wars: Rogue One: La Guía Visual Definitiva Cuando la Princesa Leia Organa permaneció cautiva en la Estrella de la Muerte, el Gran Moff Wilhuff Tarkin amenazó con destruir el planeta natal de Leia, Alderaan, si ella no le proporcionaba la ubicación de la base secreta de la Rebelión. Organa entonces le mintió, revelando la ubicación de la base actual en Dantooine. Tarkin, impaciente por probar el superláser de la Estrella de la Muerte a plena capacidad, consideró que Dantooine estaba «muy lejos para una demostración eficaz» y ordenó la destrucción de Alderaan de todos modos. No obstante, las fuerzas Imperiales, dirigidas por el General Cassio Tagge, visitaron el planeta solo para encontrar los restos de la base rebelde abandonada. Al enterarse de esto, Tarkin ordenó la ejecución inmediata de Leia. Thane Kyrell fue una de las personas enviadas para explorar Dantooine, y se sorprendió por el nivel de organización y sofisticación en la base abandonada. Entre bastidores [[Archivo:Y-wings_Dantooine_Chiang.jpg|thumb|right|250px|Arte conceptual de Rogue One de Alas-Y en Dantooine.]] Dantooine fue mencionado por primera vez en la película de 1977 [[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]], la primera entrega de la trilogía original de Star Wars. En la película, se mencionó como una ubicación anterior para una base rebelde y desde entonces solo se ha mencionado brevemente al pasar en el canon. Las historias del Universo Expandido, más tarde rebautizadas como ''Star Wars'' Legends, particularmente los ''Caballeros de la Antigua República'' y Star Wars: La Nueva Orden Jedi, proporcionaron detalles extensos sobre la composición y la historia del planeta, dentro del contexto de Legends. En las primeras versiones de la película de la trilogía de secuelas de 2015 [[Star Wars: Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza|''Star Wars'': Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza]] la Primera Orden convertía a Dantooine en su superarma y reequipaba la base rebelde abandonada para sus propios fines, ya que el Imperio Galáctico la había adaptado previamente. El superláser se instaló dentro de un viejo volcán, robando energía de los soles del sistema, con cazas Ala-X tratando de lanzar bombas contra él. Literal y metafóricamente trayendo más oscuridad a la galaxia, el nombre de la base se conocía como «Estrella Perdida».El Arte de Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza Inicialmente, la evacuación de la base rebelde de Dantooine se iba a mostrar en la película de [[Serie antológica de Star Wars|antología de Star Wars]] de 2016 Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars, pero no logró llegar al corte final debido a limitaciones de presupuesto. Apariciones * *''Estrellas Perdidas'' *''Estrellas Perdidas'' manga *''Battlefront: La Compañía Crepúsculo'' *''Age of Rebellion - Grand Moff Tarkin 1'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *''Una Nueva Esperanza: La Princesa, el Contrabandista y el Granjero'' *''Star Wars: Una Nueva Esperanza'' novela juvenil *''Star Wars: Heroes Path'' *''Star Wars: The Original Trilogy – A Graphic Novel'' * * * *''Consecuencias: Deuda de Vida'' * }} Apariciones no canónicas * Fuentes *''Darth Vader: Sith Lord'' *''Star Wars: La Enciclopedia Visual'' *''Star Wars Super Graphic: A Visual Guide to a Galaxy Far, Far Away'' *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know, Updated and Expanded'' *''Star Wars: Los Archivos Rebeldes'' *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Diccionario Visual'' *''Dawn of Rebellion'' *''Han Solo: Una Historia de Star Wars La Guía Oficial'' *''Star Wars: Scum and Villainy: Case Files on the Galaxy's Most Notorious'' *''Rebel Starfighters Owners' Workshop Manual'' * * * * * * }} Notas y referencias Categoría:Lugares de Dantooine Categoría:Planetas aliados con la Alianza para Restaurar la República Categoría:Planetas aliados con los Jedi Categoría:Planetas de la República Galáctica Categoría:Planetas del sector Raioballo Categoría:Planetas terrestres